Loves Last Call
by eTernalSoul713
Summary: Star-crossed, desperate, wanting. It started with love, but it was only a game. Someone was taken from them and they'd let nothing stop at getting him back, not even time. Starts out hg/dm love snippets but the next chapter begins story. hg/rw or hg/ss:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, hence fan fiction, nor do I own the song Everytime We Touch By Cascada. If I did i'd probaly be to busy to write fanfiction. Ps I you-tubed the song.... you want to? here you go.**

.com/watch?v=5oxDZB71L78

**Loves Last Call**

It was always her. No other had ever compared, no other had the light or spirit or heart. You can't fight love, not the love that is star-crossed, forbidden, desperate, wanting. It's like feeling life for the very first time. The whole world sending you new sensations that tickle your nerves through your fingertips letting you breathe a new breath, and see for the very first time all that is good, all that is beautiful. She brought the world to my eyes and I love her, all of her. Birthright, war, parents, and friends be damned. It is a damnable world after all. I'll take what I want. I'll take what's mine. I am a Malfoy after all.

Sixth year had started like any other, except now I'm a marked man. I see it as a brand that I am no longer of my own free will. I belong to a master that has no soul, a master who has no heart, and a master that has ordered me to kill. Their is only one punishment if I fail... death. While I could stand death my mother could not. Then their is my love, my heart and I couldn't bear to lose her, not when she is so close. I see her yet I fear she will never be mine, not with this mark burnt into my arm. Black ink against alabaster skin standing for all that I hate. My own arm disgust me now thanks to my father. He failed yet he lived thanks to the Aurors. Azkaban has it's first Malfoy and last if I can help it. I now pay his price sent on an impossible mission with only one thing to do. What every Malfoy must do, protect himself against all loyalty. It was my Grandfather who taught me this, my own father is to much of a lamb lead to slaughter. Malfoy's always survive, they always stand proud, and they always take what they want. So I'll play my part for now, loyal Death Eater, little do they know I'm just biding my time to betray them all.

dhdhdhdhdhdh

He grabbed her on a Friday night during her rounds, and drug her into a barely lit alcove. He had no choice with Potter's too true wild rants, he was sure she'd hex him on sight before he uttered a single word. He managed to take her wand during her struggle, not her fault really. No one knew her as well as he did, no one cared to watch her every movement but he, and he knew exactly what she'd do. She looked fearful and yet angry, while at the tip at his wand. He hated the fear he caused in her, but he loved the anger, he loved her spirit. He wouldn't hurt her, never again, he only wanted her to listen.

"Malfoy you had better give my wand back this instant!" she shouted.

"Sshhh quiet Granger, I'll give your wand back in due time," he assured.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she hissed crossing her arms over her chest.

"You," he whispered looking straight into her chocolate amber eyes.

"Me? Why have gone suddenly bored and need someone to torture?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, nothing like that Hermione," he smiled.

"Has someone slipped you a potion Malfoy? Your acting odd, a bit to pod people for my liking." she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Pod- what? No it doesn't matter no one has slipped me any potion, or cast any spell on me Granger," he sighed impatiently "I want you, I need you, Merlin help me I love you."

"No, no Malfoy, you hate me remember? Muggleborn? Mudblood as you so fondly call me?" she said "I'm quite tired of this little game, give me my wand, I need to finish rounds, give me my wand now and I promise not to hex you.. for this incident."

"I don't care if you hex me into oblivion, I do love you, I needed you to know, I've loved you since third year right after you clocked me, maybe I'm a glutton for punishment, maybe I've gone insane, maybe you've caused me a great deal of brain damage, all I know is that it's irreversible, this spell you've cast on me, and I love you more than any one person should love another, all I've said since then, all I've done as horrible and inexcusable as it was, we're at war and I was just playing my part, I'm sorrier than you'll ever know," he said with a single tear gracing his alabaster skin, and lowering his wand.

"Draco, your serious? Your not playing some game?" she asked with a slight blush.

"I'm more serious than I've ever been, and this is no game, not to me," he reassured her.

"I don't what to say. I don't know what I can say," she said with tears cascading down her face "No one has ever said anything like that to me before, and it coming from you of all people Draco, I don't know what it should mean, it seems almost cruel, I was quite certain you hated me."

In that instant he pulled her closer, his heart against hers. She whimpered and he sshhhhed her.

"Can't you feel my heart beat faster? I want this, I need this to last. Every time we touch I get this feeling. It's like casting magic for the first time, a spark that travels from your finger tips straight to your heart. I need you in my life. When we're in the same room, I can feel your breath before you breathe. The good times and the bad, we've been through them all together Hermione, different for each of us, and yet so similar. Forgive me my weakness, forgive me my sins. I can't let you go, please I need you by my side," he whispered into her ear.

"You can't have me by your side, or have you forgotten we're on different sides?" she asked in tears.

dhdhdhdhdhdh

She hated him with every fiber of her being. She hated him because she didn't hate him. He was cruel to her a child, and right deadly as a teenager. His own father had tried to murder her at the Ministry of Magic only a few short months ago. They were on separate sides of a war, and she thought it'd be him who'd try and finish her off in the end. Harry had told her over and over again that he was the one thing she hated just as much, if not more than Voldemort himself. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. She knew in her heart of hearts Harry was right, and it broke her heart, but their was no sense in grieving for a lost love. Especially no sense in grieving a lost love that hated you, your heritage, your blood, and your best friends. She ignored her heart, thinking herself insane for loving a Malfoy. Then he told her everything she'd ever wanted to hear. She couldn't believe her ears, she didn't trust him. She thought he figured out her biggest secret of all. Maybe she watched him to closely, or told Harry and Ron to ignore his comments one to many times. She hated them fighting with each other! None of it mattered though in the end she knew which side she was on, a side she would never betray, a side she would fight for with everything she was and everything she would become. Hermione didn't just fight for the light, she was a part of it.

His steel grey eyes pierced hers, "I have become exactly what I was meant to become, hate me for that, but it doesn't mean I haven't become so much more than that, I'm playing my part for now, but one day I won't, and one day I'll come for you and ask you to stand beside me, I'll just need you to say yes," he said then he pressed his lips to hers.

It was as though electricity shot through her body. It was as though the whole world was sending her new sensations that tickled her nerves through her fingertips letting her breathe a new breath, and see the world as brighter, seeing all that was good and all that was beautiful, as even more so. Like flying without fear of falling from a broom. She smiled against his lips, her heart warming, but she didn't move her arms. She kept them at her sides, stating her loyalty loud and clear.

"I can't say I don't love you as much as you love me," she sniffed "I just know better Draco, I won't be your Juliet, I'll survive this war for Harry, because I promised him, he's my best friend, a brother to me, I know you hate him, and Ron but their apart of me, and I have a war to fight," she said determinedly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I'll help you fight your war Hermione Granger, when the time is right, I'll help you fight," he promised.

"Do you swear it?" she asked gazing into his eyes.

"On my love, by my heart, with every word," he sounded almost pleading.

"I'll take you by all three," she smiled "I must leave until then," she called out with renewed happiness.

"Must you go so soon?" he sighed handing her wand.

"If only to finish what you've started," she laughed.

"Then go," he said with one more kiss releasing her from his grasps.

Hermione sighed contently and left him in the alcove. She could hardly believe what had happened, and her heart soared. She was in love and this time she was loved in return. She vowed to let no one take that from her. Then she smiled and began to finish her rounds before heading back to Gryffindor tower.

dhdhdhdhdhdh

Weeks past and her heart broke as she watched Draco grow pale and sick. He was struggling, she knew, but every once in awhile his gaze would land in hers and his eyes would brighten like heaven was shining upon him. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to hold him, to hug him, to just love him. Hermione left the Gryffindor table after lunch and headed towards the library. She sat at her usual table and pulled out a quill and parchment.

dh

"What were you thinking?" he asked angrily entering the room of requirement "Meeting me like this? It's dangerous for you Hermione, I can't explain this, us meeting to Crabbe or Goyle, their spies for the Dark Lord, Hermione."

"You needed me," she walking up to him with a soft hand resting on his cheek "I could see it in your eyes Draco."

"I'll always need you Mione," he smiled pulling her close "But I won't let you get hurt."

She smiled a teary smile and gently kissed his lips. He returned her kiss just as soft and grinned with his arms around her waist.

"Every time we touch I feel the static. Every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat so? I won't let you go. I need you in my life," she whispered in his ear.

"After I told you I loved you I went to Dumbledore, I told him, I told him everything, he's going to help me, I've changed sides Mione, for you, for me, for us," he professed.

"Oh Draco! Thank Merlin! That's wonderful!" she cried kissing him hard on the lips.

dhdhdhdhdhdh

She waited for him. She knew he had left the castle thanks to Harry's map. Bitter tears fell down her face as his name popped up near the edge of the forest and she began to walk. She met him before he even reached Hagrid's hut. He had a mask in his hand and he was wearing a thick, black cloak.

He stumble and cursed under his breath, he was injured, and bleeding from his brow. His gaze fell upon her angry bitter tears," It's not what you think."

"Not what I think?" she said in a hurt voice "Don't presume as to know what I think Draco Malfoy!"

"I was on a mission-" he began before she cut him off.

"That much was obvious!" she shrieked.

"For the Order Mione, I was on a mission for the Order, I'm spying for them," he said.

"I know!" she yelled "I forced that much from the Headmaster! I won't let you become another Snape!" she cried "I won't let you continue these suicide missions and bargain your soul for information! No amount of information is worth darkening your heart Draco! To become emotionless and violent and kill! To become no better than the enemy!"

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Ms. Granger," said a silky voice emerging from the forest.

"Don't," she said sternly "Don't pretend your hurt by my words, I didn't choose your path Professor, you better than any should know what spying can do to his heart!"

"What is it to you Ms. Granger? What should an insufferable, Gryffindor, know-it-all care what becomes of a Slytherin's heart?" he sneered.

"Because it belongs to me!" she shouted.

For the first time Severus Snape looked actually confounded without actually being so.

"It belongs to you?" he scoffed turning to face his godson.

"I gave it to her," he smiled in her direction.

"Then you'll get it ripped out for her, your playing with death Draco and death always wins," he said walking past Hermione.

"This time it won't, I won't let it, it belongs to me and I'll protect it with everything that I am," she said softly.

"For his sake you better hope so," he said stopping without turning around "Your going to fail in the end Ms. Granger, for the first time in your insufferable life you'll fail at something, though I know you'll put up one hell of a fight, I wouldn't want to be the Dark Lord up against you," he said and then continued to the castle.

"He's right Mione, but to know you'd fight for me, it's worth dying a thousand deaths," he said.

"He's wrong, I'm Hermione Granger and I never fail at anything, Satan will learn to grow ice in hell first," she smiled goofily rushing into his embrace.

dhdhdhdhdhdh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Riot In The Halls

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing you recognize. Yeah buckets for me I'm not JK. Even the plot thus far does not belong to me, seriously it's been done so many times…. But don't worry I have a real kicker for the plot. I've just been building up to it…. Chapter three will blow your mind. So I exaggerate a bit… anyway fair **WARNING THIS CHAPTERS RATING HAS GONE UP (M FOR MATURE) FOR VIOLENCE, DEATH, BLOODSHED, AND LANGUAGE YOUR MUM'D SMACK ME FOR. You have been warned! **

**Ps. **Please note those dead won't be dead for long, so don't get your knickers in a twist!

________________________________________________

"Please Harry! Please just listen!" Hermione pleaded.

They were standing in the room of requirement. Plush sofas lined by mahogany coffee tables and lit by flickering firelight. Harry was standing facing the door with his back at Hermione, He couldn't see her pleading for him to understand. He couldn't see the billionth tear she had cried this year alone for happiness, for worry, for sadness, and for loss. His face was nearly as red as Ron's yet, Ron said nothing. He could hear the redheads' heart breaking, but it was he Hermione was pleading with to understand. Somewhere along the way they had become more than just mates and more than just bits of a barrowed family. They needed each other to be whole, to have someone else in the world that would love you no matter what you did or didn't do, just because you were theirs and they yours and you had no other choice but to love them regardless, with everything you possessed. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy would never change sides, but for her he would believe it.

Harry glanced at Ron, who was trying to hide his heartache. Harry knew Ron had loved Hermione since fourth year, but he also knew she didn't love him, not the same way, not yet. No their was a certain look one got when they loved another the way love was meant to be. That look had claimed his best redheaded mate every time he dared a glance at Hermione. Her amber chocolate eyes brightened Ron even as he argued with her, their arguments were that of legend. Harry was sure that it was only a matter of time.

Then Malfoy. Of all the wizards in all the world. It had to be Malfoy? Somewhere Merlin was laughing at him. Sick, twisted louse of a wizard. Though note to self, silently cursing Merlin while being hunted by a Dark Lord who wants you dead might not be the best idea. Hermione was his, he loved her, he'd look after her, and he'd make it okay, he'd make it okay for her.

"I know Mione, even if it's Malfoy, everything is going to be okay, between the three of us, everything will always be okay," he said turning to give her a half smile.

"Thank you, Merlin Harry, thank you for understanding," she said.

"I can't say that I understand Mione," he sighed "But your more important than understanding."

"You'll always be more important than understanding, more important than anything," Ron said.

"You both are the only family I have left in the world, you mean more to me than you'll ever know, I lied to you, by not telling you about him and I'm sorry, I was just- I just needed the right time to explain, I couldn't bare it if you hated me," she cried.

Harry and Ron moved to hug her at the same time like they had often hugged when one of them needed comfort.

"I'll never, ever hate you Mione no matter what," Ron whispered to her.

"Nothing in the world could ever make me hate you, nothing," Harry whispered into her other ear.

Dhdhdhdhdhdh

Hermione was happy. Everything in her life was better than it had been in a while. She had a semi-secret boyfriend that only a few close friends knew of, Harry and Ron still loved her, her grades were better than ever, and the Order had made major progress in the war. She sighed contently, the war would be over soon and then they could all be truly happy. A once and for all kind of happy, like the happily ever after in fairy tales her mum use to read her. Her heart panged for her mum and her dad. She closed her eyes.

It seemed so long ago and yet only yesterday. As much as the Order tried to protect her parents in the end they were murdered all the same by Death Eaters, by Fennier Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange. No one let her see her parents or return the their safe house after it had happened. She was ill over the horrific images her mind created, wondering what truly happened to her parents. She'd been told they Avada'd her mum and dad. Professor Dumbledore had said it was quick and painless, that Voldemort was trying to prove he could take someone away from her with a simple flick of a wand. He had also said that Voldemort was trying to break her spirit, that he was trying to blind her thoughts with pain and sorrow. He was trying to destroy her, her mind, her wisdom, her love for Harry.

'He almost succeeded,' she thought bitterly 'If not for Harry and Ron I would no more or less than an empty shell of a girl who once was, if not for my mates I'd have never laughed, or cried, or loved again.'

Hermione rolled over. It was too much. Sometimes it all seemed to much to handle… that's when she thought of Harry. Harry who had lost so much, more than anyone person should ever have to lose. Harry who had no happy memories of his parents loving him, or buying him toys and books. Harry who had no Christmas morning smiles or Birthday breakfast. She was lucky really, even though she had lost her parents, she still had her memories of them. She never blamed Harry for her parents deaths, she knew it wasn't his fault.

Dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Death Eaters had invaded Hogwarts just as Draco had warned before. He gave only a short forty five minutes of warning before the Gates of Hogwarts came tumbling down. The end of a Death Eater meeting had sent him back in time to get the younger students out of the castle. Older students had stayed to fight and Order members scattered about in fighting stance.

The one thing no one had expected was Voldemort himself marching into the castle. No one had been warned that the Dark Lord himself would be attending the battle. Knowing he could not be killed without the destruction of the horecruxes, Professor Dumbledore sent word to flee. The students were to escape whilst the Order held off Death Eaters.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted amongst the battle.

"Here Draco!" she shouted sending a rather hasty stupefy directly hitting a black robbed figure.

"The students have all gotten away! We have to leave! We need to find Harry and Ron!" he shouted among the chaos.

They cast hexes left and right valiantly fighting their way through the mass of Death Eaters in the Great Hall. They made their way to the entrance of the hall where Harry was fighting five Death Eaters with Ron at his side, watching his back. Hermione smiled and ran to join them. Together the golden trio successfully stupefyed the group.

Draco allowed a smile to grace his lips. He knew what he must do… protect himself against all loyalty. After all Malfoy's always survive and they always stand proud. Perhaps this time he wouldn't get what he wanted. He wouldn't get the girl, but the reward definitely out weighed the heartache. He wasn't ready to die just yet, and he didn't love her like he thought he once had. No she always put Potter before him. The night he professed his love the little chit had told him she'd stay alive for 'Harry'.

That single moment had opened his eyes like no other. His infatuation seemed to cease. She wasn't as pretty as he thought her to be, nor was she as stunning, or her heart as pure. It became increasingly evident that one Draco Malfoy had been slipped a potion. He was beyond furious! The potion in itself had to have been made by a Potions Master. Draco grew up in a wizard's house and had grown up around potions. He had also been taught how to detect the effects at a young age. Malfoy's could never be to careful. Yet their he stood looking at this bushy haired mudblood with his lips pressed to hers. Only one thought came to his mind: Severus Snape was a dead man.

It was that very night that young Draco was told of his Master's plan, a plan to trap a Potter, a Weasel, and a know-it-all mudblood. His only request was the antidote for the potion he had been continuously slipped. Certain unwanted feelings for the girl left him slightly queasy. Once the antidote was taken he no longer had any problems with his dark mark. So what if he were to kill a few mudbloods or muggles? They were only mudbloods and muggles after all.

The one thing he did not expect however was Granger being slipped a love potion as well. According to Snape she had to be slipped twice the amount just to glance in his direction, and still that was not enough. A special sort love potion had to be brewed for the mudblood. Now that was just insulting.

Dh

Draco clapped his hands three times and smirked, "Congratulations mudblood looks like even filth like you can cast a proper stupefy," he said twirling his wand.

The trio looked confused for a split second. Ron looked angry, Hermione worried, and Harry knowing. It was a set up.

"Draco?" she questioned "Why would you call me that? What on earth-"

Suddenly she flew off her feet, her wand tossed from her hand an a loud boom finished her sentence as her body was thrown into the stone castle wall. Harry was shouting curses and dodging others, whilst Ron battled Malfoy. Hermione looked up in a dazed confusion to see none other than Voldemort battling Harry. She gasped from the horror of watching her best mate fight for his life. It was too soon! They hadn't destroyed all of the horecruxes yet! She knew their was no way for Harry to win, she knew their only chance at surviving this round was to escape.

She glanced at Malfoy. Platinum locks graced his face as a nasty smirk spread about his lips. Ron screamed out in pain as a cutting curse slashed his arm. Suddenly Hermione Granger was fully aware that something was completely and totally off. She tried to move, but the pain was to much. She felt as though her back had been stampeded upon by Threstles. She had been betrayed. He had betrayed her. She loved him. He loved her, didn't he? Oh no, he never loved her. She realized all to soon that she had unwittingly been tossed into a deadly game, a game she had lost. She cried out as her heart shattered.

"Aww Potter your mudblood issss coming tooo," taunted Voldemort "Be a good lad and tell her not to bother, sssshhhee won't live long enough to help you, and I'll jussst assss sssoonn kill her for wanting to trrryyy," he hissed sending a killing curse, missing Harry by inches.

"Her chances are far better than yours Riddle," Harry spat sending a 'septumserpia' his way.

The battle roared on as Hermione looked around for her wand. It was difficult as the two pairs moved about flinging curses and hexes at each other. Of course it was even more difficult that a blinding pain shot up her spine and she couldn't move her legs. She wouldn't let it stop her, she wouldn't let them stop her. Draco Malfoy had a mark on his head, and she had always been very good at darts.

All she needed was to see her wand then she call it to her hand. Her eyes quickly grazed the scene. Bits of the castle, paintings, and a suit of armor had all been dismembered upon the floor. Just their, sticking out for what used to be Barttleby Counterberry the third, was the tip of her wand. She had never been so happy in all her life to see her wand.

"Wand!" she shouted as it flew into her hand.

Pointing it at herself she muttered a series of healing charms. The pain in her spine had lessened, but only barely, at least her legs were in full use. She got to her feet and shouted 'Expecto Patronum' sending word to Professor Dumbledore.

"Now child thissss party iss invitation only, it's not nicccce to bring otherssss," hissed Voldemort angrily hitting Harry with an 'expelliarmus' sending him across the room.

Hermione shot a killing curse directly at the heart of Voldemort. His red eyes shot directly into hers as he deflected the curse.

"It's not nice to scorn women either Voldemort, it's a lesson you should have learned before now, though I'll be happy to teach you myself," she said coldly sending another killing curse, only this time without so much as whisper from her lips.

"Now child, you know it cannot be you who killsss me, your cursssesss are pointless, remember the prophecccy?" he hissed.

"Fuck the prophecy, I'm the brightest witch of my age after all I'm sure I'll figure something out," she said sending a cutting curse his way, slashing through his shoulder sending blood all over the floor.

"You dare cut me!?!" Voldemort shouted sending a curse at her, which she dodged.

"I don't know much about snakes, but I'm sure of one thing, cut off it's head and the fuckin thing'll be dead," she said, earning her a sharp hiss from Voldemort, sending another cutting curse, which was deflected.

"Enough!" Voldemort shouted sending a killing curse directly at her.

Hermione moved to dodge the curse, but another was sent at her aswell. A smug Draco Malfoy had Ron laying on the ground clutching his side. That's when Harry jumped in front of her pushing them to the ground, but it was to late Harry took the killing curse from Voldemort.

"Harry!" she screamed "Harry!"

Her screams brought fighting to a halt as blood curdling grief overtook the settled silent air. She cried out as Harry lay in her arms unmoving and not breathing. She reached her lips to his and forced breath through his lips. Her tears fell onto his face, and her shuddering body shook a lifeless Harry. Again she screamed.

She didn't notice the battle begin again. Nor did she notice Professor Dumbledore take over her fight with Voldemort. She didn't see an angry Lucius Malfoy, fresh from Azkaban, fall to his knees at the lifeless body of his son, nor did she see Ron shoot the curse that killed him. Death Eaters and remaining Order members fought around them in a slow motion dance as her cries filled the air. Once again she forced her breath into his lips.

"Please, Harry, please it's not suppose to end this way, come back to me!" she cried.

"Mine," Harry's voice whispered.

"Always," she smiled tearfully.

Harry's body was once again warm, his arms once again hugged her small frame, and his legs once again lifted him to his feet.

"Harry!" shouted a teary Ron, fighting a Death Eater.

"Impossssssible!" screeched Voldemort holding his own against Dumbledore.

"With love anything is possible," said Dumbledore wisely.

The trio fought their way to each other and continued their assault on any black cloaked, white masked figure that crossed their path.

"Awww, but it wassss love that ssssettt my trrrap, thank Sssseverusss for that unique potion for the mudblood, a hair from her beloved weasssely and ssshe loved young Malfoy, I ussssed love againssst you thisss time Dumbledore," Voldemort hissed.

"Only infatuation, not love, Tom that is where you failed," said Dumbledore "Kingsley get the children out of here," he shouted.

"No not thiss time," Voldemort hissed sending more and more curses to Dumbledore.

Kingsley left Lupin, McGonnagall, and Sprout in the trios place rushing them through the halls. He had been told of a portkey in the Headmasters office. Their footsteps echoed the halls as they ran towards the gargoyle.

Hermione looked back to see Bellatrix and Voldemort behind them, " Their gaining, run faster!"

"Go you three, I'll hold them off," Kingsley ordered turning to fight.

Voldemort hit Kinsley with a curse and he fell to his feet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the staircase as began to rise to the Headmasters office, when Voldemort shot last curse their way, an Avada Kedavra, hitting Harry in the chest as blocked both Ron and Hermione. Both held Harry up, hugging his body for dear life. Hermione knew this time he would breathe no more. They cried and carried Harry along with them into the office. Hermione locked the door with every spell and ward she could think off, but it was no use. Hermione knew Voldemort could undo her spells and wards with little effort.

"Ron look for the portkey!" she shouted franticly.

Ron just looked over to Harry, who they propped up in a chair.

"I know Ron, but we have to get out of here," she cried.

"Looking for this Mr. Weasely?" drawled out Severus Snape stepping out from the shadow holding a quill "Well, this is what your looking for Mr. Weasely, is it not? Nothing to say? How about you Miss Granger? The Know-it-all always has something to say."

Suddenly she heard Voldemort outside the office undoing the last of her wards.

"Only one thing left to say Professor," she said coldly earning an amused sneer from Snape "Avada Kedavra!"

Her curse hit him straight in the chest before he could so much as move. His amused sneer turned into a look of unbelieving horror as he fell to the floor with one large thud. Hermione cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Blimey Hermione!" Ron said in shock "You just killed Professor Snape!"

"Focus Ronald!" she shouted "Snape cancelled the portkey, for whatever reason, I'm not taking any chances, not now that we're trapped here with Voldemort ready to enter at any moment!"

"We have nowhere to hide!" he said panicking.

"Hide… we'll hide one place he'll never find us," she said "We'll hide in time."

Hermione ran over to the Headmaster's desk where she knew her time turner lay stashed. The she ran over to Ron and Harry and placed it around their necks and her own and began to spin it, just as she heard her final ward being broken Harry, Ron, and herself vanished in thin air.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

They landed precisely where they had left, in the Headmaster's office.

"We've only bought a few hours," Hermione said moving to sit on the floor beside the chair Harry occupied, the sounds of war below her feet.

"Oh Harry," Ron cried sitting beside her "How can we save Harry? Do we have time Mione?"

"We can't, the battles already begun, if they saw two of each of us, they might think we're Death Eaters, they might think it's some sort of trick, we could cause more deaths including our own, and then we'd never be able to save Harry," she sighed dejectedly as Ron took her hand.

"What if we used the time turner again? We could go back days or even weeks, find the horecruxes and destroy them," he offered.

'Use the turner again? Go back…. Then I could save Harry, but weeks won't be long enough to find and destroy the horecruxes… no I'd need years …. Time turners won't go back that far in time … unless..' she thought.

"Ron what if I told you I had a way we could go back and save Harry? I mean really save Harry? Save him from any of this ever happening to him in the first place? What if we could save his parents? Then that night Voldemort marked him as his equal would have never happened?" Hermione asked.

"But Mione time turners can't go back that far, or someone would have went back and offed teenage Riddle before any of this happened in the first place," he sighed.

"True I can't go back that far, but I know a few spells to prolong time, a few projection spells, and if I could project our bodies back in time with the prolong spells added to the time turner it would project us back far enough in time and the prolonged time long would be enough in the time turner to land us in the right year," she said thoughtfully "Ron I don't know for sure where we'd end up, if we'd end up anywhere, and their would be no way to ever return to our time, even if I got this completely right our time would never be our time again everything would be changed, Harry may never know us, he could even be friends with Malfoy."

"No, that'd never happen, Mione, no matter how much you change time," he said "Let's do it Mione, if there is a chance we could save Harry we have to try."

"Alright, we just have to- Harry- we can't leave him here…" she cried.

'We'll go back to yesterday with the time turner, we'll leave without anyone seeing us, I'll stay with Harry while you get our things from our rooms, plus the map and cloak, then we'll- we'll take him to Godrics Hollow," Ron said.

She said not a word as she place the turner around their necks. After a simple spinning they were back to yesterday. It was dinner time now. They were all in the dining hall, happy as they could be in these times, and blissfully unaware.

Hermione made her way to their dorms unseen. She took the cloak and the map from Harry's trunk. Then she shrunk both his and Ron's trunks down to size and placed them in the pocket of her robe. After making her way to the girls dorms, and placing her own trunk in her pocket she left for the Headmaster's office.

Ron was just sitting their starring at Harry. He didn't move when she entered, nor did he say a word.

"We won't let this happen again," she said "We just need to get through this now, and in the future he will be smiling with us and laughing."

Four hours later they found themselves at the graveyard in Godrics Hollow. They successfully escaped the castle unnoticed and Hermione apparated them to the graveyard. She transfigured one of his cloaks into a casket and they buried him right beside his parents, Lily and James. She vowed that this day would never again come while she still drew breath, that she would stop this from ever happening. Ron showed the same sad determination as she placed the turner once again around their necks. It was the first time Ron and she had used it without Harry. He held her close in front of him his arms around her waist as she began to spin the turner and pointed her wand at the turner while reciting a spell.

"Extraho vicis vicis verto exertus nos tergum undeviginti!" she shouted.

In purple haze of brilliant color they vanished into thin air.

Author Notes:

prolong time time turner project us back nineteen years I cut out annus cause well uh yeah giggles, but you get the gist I used on online English to Latin translator. So I have no idea what the afore mentioned really says…. It's just what the translator said, so uh if it says something not the same but close you know what I was going for. I went with nineteen years for a reason, which you'll soon find out enough. Oh and what was Snape really up to? That you'll find out as well… perhaps Miss Granger was a bit hasty with her Avada Kedavra? What will Snape say about his untimely death… you shall see. 

Later days and my smiling face ~Truly

********************************************************************


End file.
